Des sentiments inattendus
by Jindri
Summary: Il aura suffi d'une blessure pour que tout se déclenche. Pour que des sentiments naissent. Et ce n'est pas facile de l'avouer, d'abord à soi-même, et ensuite à l'être concerné. En plus de cela, est-ce vraiment réel ? Yaoi Zoro/Sanji.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Jindri

Titre : Des sentiments inattendus

Disclaimer : Malheureusement (ou heureusement pour eux, je ne sais pas xD), tous les personnages de cette fic, hormis le merveilleux capitaine Nomed, appartiennent au charmant Oda-san.

Rating : Je mets M pour plus de sûreté, vu qu'il y aura dans un chapitre quelques gestes explicites...

Pairing : Zoro/Sanji. Je les trouve trop mignons ensemble.

Genre : Romance, un peu de drame, un peu d'humour et du yaoi puisqu'il s'agit d'une fic Zoro/Sanji (pour changer) donc homophobes, arrêtez-vous tout de suite ici et cliquez sur le bouton "retour" en haut à gauche de la fenêtre.

C'est ma première fic donc soyez un peu indulgents. Mais si vous avez des critiques, n'hésitez pas à me les faire parvenir, cela m'aidera à améliorer mon écriture par la suite et je suis plutôt ouverte. Et je ne compte pas poster la suite si vous n'aimez pas donc : reviews please !! Je m'excuse de la maigre longueur de ce chapitre mais le prochain sera plus long, je le promets. Bon, je ne vous ennuie pas plus longtemps et vous laisse accéder à mon...oeuvre ?

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Des sentiments nouveaux**

C'était la nuit. Sur le pont du Thousand Sunny, Sanji tentait de rassembler ses esprits. Ce qu'il avait ressenti il y a environ sept heures, il ne le comprenait pas. Il savait que malgré leurs constantes bagarres ils tenaient l'un à l'autre, mais de là à vouloir crier de tout son corps lorsqu'il avait été blessé. De là à vouloir le protéger au péril de sa vie ! Mais c'était bien ce qu'il avait ressenti. Et il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si oui ou non, il l'aimait réellement. Il y avait bien ses deux tourterelles mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Depuis qu'il n'avait pas su protéger sa meilleure amie sur le Baratie, il s'était juré de protéger toutes les femmes. Ça avait dérivé en de constantes preuves d'amour. Zoro avait raison : il n'était qu'un baka love cook en fin de compte. Incapable de déterminer si oui ou non il aimait l'un de ses compagnons. Sa cigarette terminée, un bâillement le prit. Il alla donc se coucher. Du haut de l'observatoire, Zoro l'avait remarqué et observé tout le long de sa sortie nocturne sur le pont. Il se demandait pourquoi Sanji était resté si tard dehors. Étant donné qu'il fallait qu'il prépare le petit déjeuner de Luffy, il évitait de veiller tard le soir. Il reporta son attention sur la mer, se déplaçant ainsi de quelques centimètres. Ce geste étira son ventre et sa blessure le fit souffrir. Il n'aurait pas dû se porter volontaire pour le poste de vigie. Mais cela lui avait permis de l'observer discrètement. Il voulait absolument connaître les sentiments qui l'animaient. À chaque fois qu'il le voyait il ne pouvait plus rester indifférent. Son cœur le lançait lorsqu'il le voyait avec ses deux déesses. Mais il refusait l'amour. Ressentir cela pour un infidèle ! Pour quelqu'un qui le tromperait à la première occasion. Et en même temps, il se savait stupide car il avait vu le regard de Sanji quand il s'était fait transpercer par cet officier dégénéré de la marine. Ils s'étaient faits surprendre dans le courant de la matinée sur l'île Noire. Ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer au bateau mais se firent barrer le chemin par tout un bataillon de soldats. Sanji, Franky et lui en attirèrent le plus possible hors de la portée de Nami et d'Usopp qui peinaient à les battre. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite ruelle. Un officier et un grand nombre de soldats les avaient poursuivis et chacun s'occupait d'un groupe de marines. Seul l'officier s'était tenu légèrement en retrait. Il s'avança vers Zoro et, par derrière, lui transperça le ventre. Zoro n'avait rien entendu ni senti quoi que ce soit car il était bien trop occupé à engueuler :

-Ce sale cuistot de merde qui fait chier tout le monde !

Sanji avait en effet, malgré leur organisation, achevé un marine qui, selon le bretteur, lui était destiné. Alors Sanji s'arrêta et son visage se décomposa. Juste l'espace d'un instant son cœur s'était déchiré en des milliers de morceaux. Zoro avait entendu ce cri de douleur à travers ses yeux. Le cuisinier voulut s'occuper lui-même de cette vice-chiure mais Franky l'en empêcha : Zoro pouvait très bien le faire. Et si Franky ne l'avait pas retenu, il se serait sans aucun doute sauvagement occupé de cette ordure. Au final, Zoro lui-même avait transpercé de part en part le vice-capitaine de merde. Puis il s'était appuyé contre le mur et n'avait pu s'empêcher de glisser peu à peu à terre : ses forces l'abandonnaient pour un petit moment. Sanji était alors redevenu lui-même et avait même provoqué l'épéiste :

-Alors, marimo, on feignasse ?

-Ta gueule baka cook, avait-il répondu dans un souffle.

Le cuisinier se détourna alors de son nakama et fit mine de partir :

-Tant pis pour toi. Si tu ne veux pas de mon aide…

Zoro s'effraya. Il ne voulait pas le voir s'éloigner ainsi. Pourtant, sa voix sonna étonnamment calme :

-Attends.

Cela surprit Sanji qui se retourna :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Amène-moi Chopper.

Aussitôt les joues du bretteur se colorèrent sous l'effet du mensonge qu'il venait de prononcer. Il voulait en réalité que ce soit Sanji qui s'occupe de lui. Mais il aurait refusé bien entendu. Et pire que tout, il se serait moqué de lui. Pour entretenir les vieilles habitudes, il s'énerva quand même contre le cuisinier :

-Et grouille, baka cook !

-Très bien, je te l'envoie. Moi, je cours aider mes tourterelles. Franky, tu peux rester avec lui en attendant ?

-Suuuper !

Sanji, troublé se détourna. Il avait eu énormément de peine à ne pas montrer la douleur qui l'envahissait. Une soudaine envie l'avait prise tout à l'heure de se blottir contre le bretteur puis d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Il avait su la réprimer juste à temps et se montrer presque froid. Mais il était tout de même considérablement affolé.

Par la suite, tous deux s'étaient montrés normaux. Ils avaient surmonté leurs doutes et leurs interrogations.

Peu à peu, Zoro sombra dans le sommeil, rejoignant Sanji, déjà au pays des songes.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre, légèrement plus long que le précédent. Le plus long sera le prochain. Je m'excuse du retard mais ce sont les vacances d'été et j'en profite un maximum. Après tout, l'année prochaine ne sera pas de tout repos alors il faut me pardonner lol. Cette fois Zoro et Sanji vont se retrouver tour à tour dans une situation désavantageuse.

Allez, bonne lecture et un grand merci à Hiryu-san qui est ma première reviewveuse (chibi-eyes).

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Premières avances**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Zoro sentit la douce odeur de café venir lui titiller les narines. Il allait descendre prendre son petit déjeuner quand il se rendit compte qu'il était tôt et que le seul probablement réveillé ne serait autre que Sanji. Or, il voulait l'éviter à tout prix. À tout prix, vraiment ? En fait, non. Et puis il avait faim. Si jamais les marines les avaient poursuivis, fait fort plausible, il valait mieux avoir le ventre plein, quitte à se poser des questions pendant tout le repas. Dans le grand salon du bateau, il trouva Sanji, effectivement seul, attablé à son propre petit déjeuner. Le cuisinier lui dit, pour une fois aimablement :

-Salut. Tu n'as qu'à te servir en cuisine. Comme d'habitude d'ailleurs.

Zoro joua la carte de l'indifférence mais quelque chose le tiraillait au niveau du ventre. Et il savait pertinemment que sa blessure n'était pas en cause.

-Très bien.

Il se rendit aux cuisines, prit ce qui lui convenait et revint s'installer. Pour ne pas paraître idiot, il se mit à la table du cuisinier. S'ensuivit un long silence où chacun ne savait quoi dire. Mais ils ne purent malgré tout s'empêcher de s'observer. Le bretteur remarqua le corps élancé du blond, sa grâce et ses traits fins. Puis des questions l'assaillirent, sans réponses : Pourquoi le trouvait-il si beau alors que c'était un homme ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait réellement envers cet imbécile de love cook ? Pourquoi voulait-il exploser Nami et Robin à chaque fois qu'il tournait autour d'elles ? Et puis pourquoi Sanji avait-il été si bouleversé hier ? Du moins, l'espace d'un instant. Il ne pouvait se douter que le même genre de questions trottaient dans la tête du cuisinier qui admirait Zoro en douce. Mais c'était assez visible pour que n'importe qui rentrant dans la pièce le remarque. À force de se poser toujours les mêmes questions, le cuisinier comprit. Il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour son compagnon. Ce fut le moment que choisit Nami pour rentrer dans la pièce. Dos à elle, Sanji ne pouvait l'avoir remarqué. Et comme elle était discrète, il ne l'avait pas entendue. Il continuait à fixer son nakama d'un oeil perçant. Zoro ne sut plus où se mettre. Il se sentait gêné d'être surpris à se faire observer si en détail par le cuisinier et son visage prit peu à peu une jolie teinte pivoine. Nami s'en étonna : elle aurait pensé que le bretteur défierait Sanji du regard. Zoro tenta de se reprendre et, le visage un peu moins coloré dit :

-Bonjour Nami.

Sanji eut un léger sourire :

-C'est ça, tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile. Je gobe pas tes conneries, stupide tête d'algues.

Là, Nami se dit que quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond sur ce navire. Malgré son incompréhension, elle répondit à son compagnon :

-Bonjour Zoro-kun, Sanji-kun.

Le cuisinier s'immobilisa, puis son visage se métamorphosa peu à peu. Et il sembla à Nami et Zoro qu'il avait été piqué par quelque chose lorsqu'il se leva, ou plutôt bondit de sa chaise. Il tenta de donner le change :

-Bonjour Nami-swaaaaan !

Mais cela ne prit pas avec la navigatrice. Elle eut un faible sourire et se rendit dans la cuisine, laissant à nouveau les deux hommes seuls. Sanji poussa un soupir de soulagement puis se tourna vers Zoro :

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir, saleté de bretteur.

Zoro lui lança un regard noir :

-Je l'ai fait. Tu es simplement trop stupide pour m'écouter.

-Quoi ??

À cet instant, Usopp fit irruption dans la pièce :

-Aaaah, j'espère que Sanji aura préparé un bon petit déjeuner !

Zoro tourna lentement sa tête, dévoilant peu à peu un visage de tueur dont le regard aurait pu foudroyer une mouche en plein vol. De toute évidence, le jeune homme le dérangeait.

-Ne…ne t'en fais pppppas Z…Zoro. J..J..Je… Je vais mmmm'en aller main…maintenant. N…Ne t'énerves pas s…s… surtout.

Nami avait suivi la scène depuis la cuisine et voyait clairement la situation tourner au désavantage d'Usopp. Elle intervint rapidement, enlevant le sniper aux terribles et mortels katanas de Zoro. Les deux hommes n'eurent même pas le temps de se retourner l'un vers l'autre que Luffy déboula dans le salon :

-J'ai faaaaaiiiiim !! Sanjiiiiii !!

Désespéré par l'attitude si enfantine de son capitaine, Sanji répondit d'un ton las :

-Tu n'as qu'à aller en cuisine. Tu peux te servir tout seul n'est-ce pas ?

Avec un grand sourire, Luffy se dirigea vers la cuisine :

-Merci Sanji !

Le cuisinier s'alluma une cigarette et se rassit. Zoro cassa ce bref instant de bonheur :

-Pas ici.

Sanji leva la tête, un regard d'incompréhension fixé sur son visage. Le bretteur exprima brutalement sa pensée :

-Ne nous enfume pas avec ta merde. Va à l'extérieur baka cook.

Un regard glacial gela l'épéiste sur place. Il comprit alors et articula avec peine, mot après mot :

-S'il-te-plaît.

Le blond se leva alors et sortit dehors pour terminer sa cigarette. Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer une pique avant de quitter le grand salon :

-Tu vois, c'était pas bien difficile de sortir ces quelques mots de ta grande gueule, tête d'algues.

Zoro ne releva pas. Il sentait que c'était inutile.

Accoudé à une rambarde du bateau, Sanji savait que Zoro était plus qu'un ami pour lui. Restait à juger si c'était de la simple attirance ou de l'amour. Cela, il ne pourrait pas le déterminer avant que…

-Et merde, jura-t-il, ce que tu m'obliges pas à faire, putain de marimo.

Il s'était décidé. Il attendit que tout le monde ait déjeuné et ressorte. Puis il coinça Zoro à la sortie :

-Maintenant, tu vas m'aider à faire la vaisselle et à débarrasser.

-Tu rêves blondinet. Pas pour tout l'or du Monde.

Sanji s'en était douté. Mais il avait encore un atout dans sa manche. Il prit une bouffée et relâcha la fumée en direction de Zoro, histoire de l'agacer un peu plus. Celui-ci s'empêcha de tousser et le cuisinier prit la parole d'un air dédaigneux :

-Et si jamais Luffy apprenait que le soir où l'on s'est fait dérober la carte au trésor à laquelle tenait tant Nami-san, tu dormais à poings fermés au lieu de monter la garde ?

-Je m'en fous, Luffy ne comprendra pas un traître mot ; il est bien trop bête.

Sanji sourit : la partie n'était pas finie, il lui restait un ultime atout. Une personne impitoyable qui, au vu de cette information, réduirait Zoro en charpie.

-Et si je mettais Nami-san au courant ?

L'épéiste blêmit un instant, puis reprit sa constance première. Seul son regard haineux trahissait ses sentiments :

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Affronter notre navigatrice est pire que de faire quelques corvées avec toi.

Sanji sourit encore :

-Tu peux donc faire marche arrière.

Et il avança, forçant le bretteur à reculer jusqu'aux escaliers. À cet endroit, il le laissa se retourner :

-Je ne voudrais pas que mon assistant se fasse mal bêtement, déclara-t-il, moqueur.

-Ton assistant ? Baka cook.

Décidément, il n'arrivait pas à sortir une réplique cinglante aujourd'hui. Sanji s'en rendit compte et, avec un sourire vexant, lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Eh bien, tu as perdu ton punch aujourd'hui ? Je te trouble tant que cela ?

-Va chier, sale cuisinier !

Mais son ton et ses paroles discordaient avec son physique : si son visage n'avait que légèrement rosi à cause de la proximité de Sanji, ses yeux verts dévoilaient clairement sa panique. Sanji, toujours moqueur, y coupa court :

-On y va ?

Ne répondant pas, Zoro descendit dignement les marches et Sanji le suivit. Ils débarrassèrent et firent la vaisselle en silence, le bretteur ne voulant plus faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse profiter au cuisinier. Enfin, leur tâche s'acheva. Sanji, heureux d'avoir terminé aussi vite s'écria, tout en s'étirant :

-Aaaaah ! Tu vois que j'ai eu raison de te forcer à m'aider. Je mets nettement plus de temps d'habitude.

-Ouais. Bon, maintenant que c'est fini, je m'en vais.

Le regard haineux du bretteur se dirigea vers la porte afin d'éviter une nouvelle remarque désobligeante. Mais le cuisinier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il voulait garder celui qui l'attirait près de lui :

-Pas question, tu restes près de moi. J'ai encore besoin de toi. Je veux des réponses.

Le bretteur se retourna, surpris, pour se faire attraper le poignet par Sanji. Il tenta de se dégager mais le blond faisait preuve d'une incroyable force pour un corps aussi svelte que le sien. Il le fit tomber au sol et attrapa son second poignet afin qu'il soit totalement immobilisé. Zoro commença à prendre peur :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, putain de cuisinier ?

Les yeux de Sanji brillaient d'une avidité que Zoro n'avait encore jamais vue. Le cuisinier avait compris ce qu'il faisait mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Les yeux de Zoro l'hypnotisaient. Et ses lèvres… Ses lèvres paraissaient tellement douces, tellement pulpeuses, tellement savoureuses. Il souhaitait s'en emparer, être le seul à y avoir droit.

-Ce que je fais ? Je veux que tu soies mien, même rien qu'un instant. Tu me tournes la tête, stupide bretteur, et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ? De toute façon, c'est de ta faute, tu es bien trop attirant.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il embrassa Zoro qui n'avait pas fière allure. Avec la douceur et la brutalité qui suffisaient. L'épéiste tenta de se dégager mais le goût, le parfum du cuisinier étaient bien trop enivrants. Il se laissa envahir par le blond qui en réclama plus. Zoro le laissa faire, il avait été pris au piège dès que le regard de Sanji s'était plongé dans le sien. Les mains de Sanji caressaient à présent le torse du bretteur avec plus d'ardeur. Mais à bout de souffle, ils furent forcés de rompre le baiser et la magie s'évanouit partiellement. Le souffle chaud du cuisinier déboussola un instant l'épéiste. Seulement, ce moment passé, la magie se dissipa totalement et il repoussa violemment Sanji qui s'en étonna. Zoro l'aimait, c'était évident. Mais il était également certain qu'il n'en laisserait rien paraître. Tristement, le cuisinier demanda à son nakama :

-Tu me repousses ainsi ? Pourtant, tu as apprécié il me semble.

Gêné, l'épéiste répondit évasivement :

-Justement. J'ai du mal à l'avouer mais…tu embrasses…vraiment…parfaitement. Je me suis laissé prendre au jeu. C'est seulement lorsque je me suis souvenu que c'était toi qui m'embrassais que…

-Menteur.

Sous le coup de la colère, Sanji tremblait. Et il n'aimait pas cela. Il continua, sa voix doucereuse trahissant le danger qui pointait sur Zoro :

-Qui se laisserait embrasser par quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas ? Tu me mens Zoro. Pour protéger ton honneur. Le stupide honneur des épéistes. Pfff…Baka marimo. Casse-toi de ma cuisine.

Zoro se leva et s'exécuta. Il n'y avait que ça à faire, après tout.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé mais je reviendrai avec un nouveau chapitre beaucoup plus long très bientôt si vous aimez. Laissez-moi plus qu'une review la prochaine fois please.

**Zoro :** Un nouveau chapitre encore plus long ? Avec Sanji et moi ensemble ? Non mais ça va pas ? Déjà que tu nous as fait nous embrasser ! (s'essuie la bouche avec force conviction)

**Sanji :** Bien que ça me fasse mal de le dire, marimo a raison. JE NE VEUX PAS REFAIRE UN CHAPITRE OU JE DOIS EMBRASSER CETTE TËTE D'ALGUES !!

**Jindri :** Vous ferez ce que je vous dirai de faire. (les deux pirates se montrent menaçants envers l'auteur) Bon d'accord, je verrai ce que je peux faire. Mais en tout cas, le chapitre sera plus long.

**Zoro :** Je ne crois pas une seconde à ce qu'elle nous raconte. Et toi tête de trombone ?

**Sanji :** Moi non plus. Mais au pire on l'atomise après le nouveau chapitre non ?

**Zoro :** Très bonne idée.

L'auteur part se cacher dans son lit, toute tremblante d'effroi.

Merci d'avoir lu ma fic, je vous promets de poster bientôt le chapitre d'après qui est le plus long et où je me suis amusée avec un personnage de ma création.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les deux autres chapitres. Un grand merci à Sayaka-chan (oui j'ai compris ton allusion ) et à Seshoumaru (merci de me reprendre, je n'étais pas sûre de moi et la personne qui m'a un peu aidée n'a pas su me répondre pour le kun et merci beaucoup pour les compliments ça m'encourage beaucoup et ça fait très plaisir. C'est justement ça que j'ai peur de ne pas vraiment réussir, tourner correctement les phrases).

Voici le nouveau personnage que je vous ai promis et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Un combat expédié rapidement**

Ce midi-là, à la grande surprise de tous, sauf de Nami et de Zoro, le déjeuner était raté. La viande était bien trop cuite et les légumes pas assez. Pour couronner le tout, le dessert avait carbonisé et Sanji était d'une humeur massacrante. Seul Luffy engloutissait les aliments que le cuisinier avait amené – si l'on pouvait qualifier ça d'aliments -, ce qui énerva sensiblement celui-ci. Afin de changer les idées du jeune blond, Nami dit fortement pour attirer l'attention de tous, mais sans entrain :

-Bon ben…Itadakimasu !

Le cuisinier se calma légèrement mais demanda tout de même :

-Franchement, vous avez envie de manger ça ?

Tous sauf Luffy et Zoro qui n'allait tout de même pas s'abaisser à répondre à ce merdeux firent un faible signe de tête négatif. Sanji soupira :

-Je vous comprends. Je suis désolé. Luffy n'a qu'à tout manger et vous n'avez qu'à vous préparer votre repas, je ne suis pas trop en forme et je n'ai pas faim.

Devant les regards étonnés de l'équipage (Sanji, déserter sa cuisine ??), il se leva, s'alluma une cigarette et partit vers la poupe du bateau. Zoro se leva et fit semblant d'aller dans une autre direction pour que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien. Mais c'était sans compter Nami qui était bien plus futée que les hommes du bateau. Elle fit part de ses soupçons à Robin qui sourit et pouffa légèrement de rire, puis déclara :

-En fait, ça ne m'étonne guère. Tu sais, les contraires s'assemblent.

Nami se rendit aux cuisines pour préparer son déjeuner et celui de Robin. Les autres devraient payer. Et malgré les regards suppliants d'Usopp et Chopper, elle ne céda pas.

Quant à Zoro, il se rendit aux côtés du cuisinier, accoudé à une rambarde du bateau. Il commença l'affrontement pas trop méchamment. Apparemment ce putain de cuisinier était plutôt sensible :

-T'es vraiment débile, sourcil en vrille. C'est pas parce que je t'ai repoussé qu'il faut que tu déprimes.

-Je devrais être joyeux ?

-Non mais t'aurais au moins pu réussir le déjeuner.

Sanji se retourna et posa son dos contre la rambarde.

-Pfff… Baka marimo.

-Alors comme ça je te tourne la tête mon chou ?

Il s'était dangereusement rapproché de son ami pour le taquiner un peu. Il posa une main dans les cheveux blonds du cuisinier et prit son menton afin de diriger son visage vers le sien. Zoro se dit que, quoi qu'il se passait, ce putain de sourcil en vrille était toujours aussi sexy. Les deux regards se croisèrent et Sanji vit dans celui de Zoro une légère braise s'allumer. Cela le troubla.

-Bon, tu crois pas que ça suffit comme ça bretteur de merde ? Vire-moi tes mains de là !

Tout en disant cela, Sanji prit la main de Zoro et l'enleva de son menton puis détourna la tête pour cacher sa gêne. Mais aussitôt après l'épéiste la remit exactement au même endroit et retourna vers lui le visage du blond qui eut une réaction immédiate de colère :

-Tu te fous de…

-Putain ce que tu peux être sexy baka cook.

Les yeux écarquillés, Sanji fixa celui qu'il avait embrassé quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles.

-Quoi ?!

Zoro insista :

-Je viens de dire que tu es sacrément sexy tête de trombone. En plus de ça tu ne serais pas sourd quand même ?

-Toi ? Tu me trouves sexy ?

-C'est la réalité. Je suis tout simplement attiré par toi comme tu l'es par moi. Pour en avoir la preuve on peut retenter l'expérience de ce matin, non ?

Sans même attendre la réponse de son ami, l'épéiste embrassa le cuisinier. Le contact du cuisinier était toujours aussi agréable. Mais les rôles étaient inversés : le dominant était à présent Zoro, et non Sanji, toujours aussi surpris par la réaction de son vis-à-vis. Mais il se laissa faire et lorsque le bretteur l'eut relâché, le cuisinier avait les yeux fermés et les joues légèrement roses de plaisir. Zoro recula d'un pas et, un sourire narquois sur le visage, voulut achever la conversation :

-Je crois que c'est clair.

-Je le crois aussi, répondit Sanji qui s'avança, prit le bretteur par la manche de son manteau, le ramena vers lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois le baiser fut plus approfondi, les deux hommes étant complètement consentants. Soudain, un cri d'Usopp vint troubler le plaisir des deux amants qui s'embrassaient sous la neige :

-Les marines ! Ils nous ont retrouvés ! Dépêchez-vous ! Tous à son poste ! Larguez les amarres ! Levez l'ancre !

Zoro soupira :

-Ils arrivent encore au bon moment ceux-là. Bon, je crois qu'on doit y aller.

-Ouais, dépêchons-nous, les autres ne nous attendront pas pour la fête.

Mais ils prirent le temps d'un dernier baiser, puis d'un autre, et enfin un autre. Cela les retarda considérablement. Et en effet, tous sauf Chopper étaient déjà face aux marines qui se trouvaient sur le pont de leur bateau en compagnie de leur chef, le capitaine Nomed. Nami tint à leur faire la morale :

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Lorsqu'il y a une attaque on ne perd pas son temps en…

Elle s'était apprêtée à dire devant tout le monde la vérité mais elle se stoppa. Après tout, ça les regardait. Seule Robin comprit la gaffe qu'avait failli faire la navigatrice. Elle sourit pour elle-même. Elle avait vraiment bien fait de rejoindre cet équipage. Pas un seul instant elle ne s'ennuyait à bord de ce navire. Puis elle se reprit :

-Je veux dire que lorsqu'il y a une alerte on vient immédiatement se mettre à son poste.

-Je suis désolé Nami chériiie ! Pardonne-moi, c'est ce sale marimo qui nous a mis en retard.

La réaction de l'intéressé ne se fit guère attendre :

-Quoi ? Non mais faut pas déconner non plus, c'est toi qui as commencé il me semble !

-Un peu plus tôt quand même. Tu n'avais qu'à pas venir m'emmerder.

-T'emmerder ? Et puis quoi encore ? Ça t'a plu à toi aussi !

L'échange aurait duré un certain moment si le capitaine adverse qui les toisait, l'air de penser que les êtres qu'il avait en face de lui étaient nettement inférieurs, n'avait pris la parole tout en fixant les deux jeunes femmes de l'équipage :

-Dites-moi, vous avez deux beaux morceaux dans votre équipage. J'aimerais bien en avoir l'usage pour un certain moment si possible.

La réaction de Sanji ne se fit pas attendre :

-Tu oses parler en ces termes de Robin-chan et Nami-swan ? Tu vas le payer saleté !

Il s'avança vers les marines, menaçant. Zoro, impatient, s'avança aussi et dégaina ses katanas. L'officier sortit un pistolet, le brandit en direction du sabreur et tira. Zoro l'évita aisément mais la balle frôla Usopp, lui offrant une entaille sur la joue. Cela acheva la patience de Zoro qui s'élança en direction des soldats :

-Putain de marines !

Seulement, à cause de la neige qui tombait et fondait sur le pont, celui-ci était particulièrement glissant et, au deuxième pas que fit le jeune homme, il glissa. Il tenta de se retenir à quelque chose qui se révéla être… Sanji. Celui-ci, tout d'abord surpris, sut pleinement tirer avantage de la situation en se positionnant de telle façon que ses lèvres atterrissent piles sur celles du bretteur lorsqu'ils retomberaient. Zoro tenta de se dégager pour garder une certaine constance mais il ne put résister au parfum entêtant de son amant et s'abandonna à lui. Une fois encore, le bien-être s'empara de tout leur être. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le loisir d'approfondir car tout le monde s'était aperçu qu'ils restaient à terre bien plus longtemps qu'ils n'auraient dû, y compris Sanji qui recula. Zoro, légèrement sonné, trouva pourtant la force de pousser violemment le cuisinier et de dire, histoire de garder une constance :

-T'es vraiment trop nul, baka cook ! T'aurais quand même pu me rattraper correctement !

-Je suis pas ta nounou, crétin !

Mais ils ne purent détourner l'attention des autres de leur baiser ; une réaction enchaîne venait de se produire au sein de l'équipage. Luffy éclata de rire et se moqua vivement d'eux :

-Ah ah ! Vous êtes tombés les gars ! Vous êtes vraiment pas doués !

Venant de Luffy, cela était particulièrement contrariant et ils durent se faire violence pour ne pas réagir à ce coup dur. Quant à la navigatrice, agacée par la stupidité de son capitaine, elle asséna sur la tête de celui-ci un bon coup de poing made in Nami et l'incita à se taire. Puis elle se tourna, furieuse, vers les deux nakamas qui reculèrent : elle avait vraiment l'air en colère. Heureusement pour Zoro, elle considérait que le seul coupable était Sanji qui aurait du contenir ses pulsions hormonales. Elle ne s'en prit donc qu'à lui. Si elle avait compris bien plus tôt, les autres n'avaient pas fait de même, sauf Robin qui pouffa et déclara d'un ton détaché :

-Eh bien, je n'aurais jamais pensé voir ça quand je me suis engagée dans l'équipage de Luffy.

Zoro croisa ensuite le regard d'Usopp, lequel restait bouche bée face au spectacle auquel il avait assisté. Devant le regard de l'épéiste, le sniper sentit qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas. Il se réfugia derrière la navigatrice qui avait cessé de martyriser Sanji et paraissait en partie satisfaite d'elle-même. La réaction de Franky fut d'esquisser sa danse habituelle et après avoir pris la pose, il scanda :

-Waoooow ! Super kiss !

Soudain, on entendit Chopper venir des cabines :

-J'ai ma trousse de secours ! Les combats n'ont pas débuté quand même ?

Lorsqu'il vit les deux hommes à terre, Chopper paniqua :

-Vous êtes blessés ? Mais c'est pas possible ! Vite, un médecin, un médecin !

Puis, semblant retrouver le contrôle de soi-même, il dit tout bas :

-Mais c'est moi le médecin !

Luffy intervint pour le rassurer mais il n'avait toujours pas compris ce que cet événement signifiait réellement :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est la neige qui a fait déraper Zoro et donc Zoro s'est rattrapé à Sanji qui est tombé aussi. C'est tout.

Le docteur de l'équipage sembla aussitôt retrouver l'usage de ses poumons. Les marines aussi réagirent, de leur propre manière : ils restaient bouche bée, sauf leur capitaine qui ricanait et se maqua ouvertement des deux pirates :

-Eh bien, j'ignorais que l'équipage des Mugiwara abritait un imbécile…et deux PD.

D'un même mouvement, Zoro et Sanji le fusillèrent du regard et le menacèrent :

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit saleté ? Tu veux mourir ?

Les marines revinrent de leur stupeur puis se mirent à rire. Ils ignoraient que cela signifiait leur arrêt de mort. Nami déplora simplement les marines qu'elle n'aurait pas l'occasion d'abattre. Elle ne pourrait même pas supplier Sanji : il préférait Zoro donc sa ruse ne marcherait pas. Mais de toute façon, elle savait bien que ses « Mellorine !! Mellorine !! » n'étaient qu'illusions et qu'il ne ressentait absolument rien pour elle et Robin, si ce n'est de l'amitié. Elle se demandait juste si elle aurait toujours la possibilité de le manipuler à sa guise maintenant que sa relation avec le bretteur avait été révélée. Malgré tout, elle appréciait les attentions particulières qu'avait le cuisinier envers elle. Mais là n'était pas la question, les deux hommes s'étaient pleinement engagés dans le combat après avoir demandé à Luffy de rester à part. Le capitaine, comme d'habitude, leur avait répondu « Pas de problème ! » avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. L'autre capitaine s'était également mis à part, laissant ses soldats s'occuper de cette racaille. Les deux pirates prirent rapidement l'avantage. C'est pourquoi le capitaine Nomed, sentant le vent tourner à son désavantage, sortit un nouveau pistolet, le pistolet bakuyakugakkyuu. Il visa alors le blond qui ne se rendit compte de rien, trop occupé à défaire ses marines. Mais Zoro s'aperçut de la supercherie et son cœur le tirailla brutalement, voyant que son adversaire appuyait déjà sur la gâchette. Oui, il fallait bien qu'il l'admette, il ressentait quelque chose pour ce putain de cuistot, et de ce fait, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Sans vraiment avoir réfléchi à ce qu'il faisait, il s'élança dans le cercle de marines qui entourait Sanji et l'atteint juste à temps pour prendre la balle à sa place. Celle-ci, lorsqu'elle entra dans la poitrine de Zoro, explosa telle une grenade, ce qui valut au bretteur, une brûlure interne, un poumon enflammé, la plupart de ses côtes cassées et le réveil de son ancienne blessure. Le choc propulsa l'épéiste contre le cuisinier, ce qui les poussa à terre, dans un cercle de marines. Leurs nakamas coururent les aider. Sur le coup, Sanji n'avait pas compris et était plutôt en colère contre son ami. Mais il sentit soudain un liquide s'écouler sur sa chemise noire et mit la main à cet endroit. Lorsqu'il la regarda, la couleur du liquide se révéla être le rouge et il réalisa enfin ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il abaissa son regard bleu sur Zoro qui souriait et observait Sanji. Il trouva la force de murmurer quelques mots :

-Je te déteste cook de merde. T'es vraiment le pire homme que j'aie jamais connu.

Le blond sourit à son tour et répondit, la main dans les cheveux verts du pirate :

-C'est donc pour ça que tu m'as sauvé la vie, n'est-ce pas Zoro ? Et sache que tu es le pire emmerdeur que j'aie jamais vu sur Terre face de melon.

Zoro ferma les yeux et Sanji lui murmura doucement dans l'oreille :

-Je vais lui faire mordre la poussière à cet enfoiré. Il verra ce que peut faire un pirate quand on touche à ce qui compte pour lui.

Le bretteur perdit conscience, un sourire sur les lèvres. Pendant ce temps, Luffy s'était occupé des marines et il ne restait plus que le capitaine. Sanji posa doucement Zoro sur le sol, se releva et s'avança en direction de son ennemi.

-Chopper ! Occupe-toi de Zoro, il est dans un sale état. Luffy, tu peux me laisser défoncer cette raclure qui se trouve juste en face de nous ?

-Hé hé, amuse-toi bien.

Le regard du jeune cuisinier ne présageait rien de bon pour l'officier qui aggrava un peu plus son cas :

-Raclure ? Venant de quelqu'un de ton espèce c'est étonnant d'entendre ça. C'est plutôt toi la raclure. Les gens comme toi ne devraient pas exister.

Sanji sourit et s'alluma une cigarette.

-Vraiment ? Je préfère être ça plutôt qu'un enfoiré, officier de la marine qui s'amuse à gueuler des ordres à ses sous-fifres toute la journée.

Le capitaine Nomed commençait à s'énerver. Mais en se rappelant le pouvoir du fruit du démon que possédait son pistolet, il reprit sa bonne humeur :

-Avant toute chose, je dois te dire que tu n'as aucune chance. Grâce à mon pistolet, mes balles sont explosives et à tête chercheuse. Je ne peux pas rater ma cible.

-Je croyais que c'était moi la cible tout à l'heure. Et pourtant c'est Zoro qui a été touché non ?

La colère revint immédiatement au capitaine qui tira en direction du cuisinier. Celui-ci renvoya la balle vers Nomed avec assez de force pour que la balle ne revienne pas sur lui. Et le temps que le marine renvoie une autre balle afin de faire exploser la première, Sanji avait eu le temps de se glisser derrière lui qui n'avait rien remarqué, tout soulagé qu'il était de ne pas avoir été blessé. Les autres sourirent à l'idée que Sanji prenait déjà l'avantage. Mais le blond ne voulait pas faire preuve de lâcheté, il laissait ça aux marines. C'est pourquoi, avec une voix des plus effrayantes, il fit comprendre au capitaine sa façon de penser :

-Tu es un homme mort, connard. Tu n'aurais pas dû.

Le capitaine ricana :

-Je n'aurais pas dû quoi ? Je n'aurais pas dû te viser ? Je n'aurais pas dû laisser ton amant prendre la balle à ta place ? Mais tu sais ce que l'on dit : un de perdu, dix de retrouvés !

-Il y a de ça mais je sais qu'il survivra c'est pas une balle de merde qui le tuera. Et surtout pas une balle qui vient de ton pistolet pourri. Je te le répète, tu sembles un peu bouché : tu es un homme mort.

Et Sanji l'envoya valser d'un coup de pied dans la figure dans le mât du bateau marine qui se trouvait à une centaine de mètres. Le coup avait été si rapide que l'officier n'avait rien vu venir. Le blond le rejoint afin de l'achever, toujours aussi furieux. Seul l'équipage pirate savait ce qu'allait subir Nomed. Et ce ne serait pas très beau à voir. Le cuisinier commença par saisir le capitaine par le cou, ce qui surprit fort ses compagnons. D'ordinaire, il n'utilisait ses mains sous aucun prétexte face à leurs ennemis. Mais après tout, il s'agissait d'un cas spécial, pourquoi ne pas faire une petite entorse aux habitudes ? Ensuite, il le bloqua contre le mât et murmura d'une voix dangereusement calme, mais toujours avec ces yeux meurtriers :

-Tu as profité de mon inattention pour me viser. Seulement, tu ignorais que Zoro prendrait le coup à ma place. C'est dommage pour toi parce qu'il aurait été beaucoup plus expéditif. Je vais me faire un plaisir de prendre mon temps pour te réduire en miettes. Et je te préviens, à partir de maintenant, puisque je ne suis qu'une raclure, et que quelqu'un de mon _espèce_ ne devrait pas exister, je ne me contiendrai plus. Et ça va te faire très mal.

L'équipage tentait vainement d'entendre ce qu'avait dit leur ami, mais Sanji avait fait en sorte qu'ils n'entendent rien. Cela ne les regardait pas. L'autre s'effraya devant la puissance qu'avait déployée le cuisinier :

-A…Attends, je suis sûr qu'on peut s'arranger. Je…Je suis désolé pour ton ami. Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, il guérira bientôt. Alors en fait il n'y a pas de problème si on s'en va maintenant. N'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne crois pas.

La voix glaciale de Sanji avait figé sur place le capitaine. Il reprit, la voix légèrement plus élevée et le plaquant plus fort contre le mât :

-Qu'as-tu fait de ta condescendance, marine de merde ? Qu'as-tu fait de ta fierté ? Tu es comme la plupart des supérieurs marines : corrompu, lâche. Tu es prêt à tout pour ta pitoyable vie. Tu es minable, tu ne vaux même pas la raclée que je m'apprête à te coller.

Et le blond lâcha le marine pour lui envoyer un nouveau coup de pied, cette fois-ci dans la hanche. Avec un cri de douleur étouffé par le choc, Nomed alla s'écraser contre la rambarde du bateau marine. Le pirate attendit patiemment qu'il se relève et continua son office. Il enchaînait les coups et l'officier, subjugué par la rapidité des coups ne put ne serait-ce que tirer une troisième balle contre le cuisinier. Enfin, le jeune homme prit le capitaine par le col de son uniforme, le rapprocha de son visage et, négligemment, prononça quelques mots :

-Dommage pour ta réputation que ce soit quelqu'un comme moi qui t'ai battu. Cela risque de te nuire car oui, je suis homo.

Sanji le rejeta brutalement, se mit sur ses mains et envoya son coup le plus puissant dans le ventre de Nomed qui fut envoyé jusqu'à l'autre bout du navire. Et il hurla :

-Mais j'assume !

Il jeta sa cigarette finie, s'en alluma une autre et retourna sur le Thousand Sunny, grommelant :

-Taku, quelle perte de temps.

Sanji se rendit à l'intérieur et personne ne le vit pour le dîner, qu'il avait malgré tout préparé et laissé dans la cuisine. Personne ne s'inquiéta : s'il avait préparé à manger, c'est qu'il allait bien.

* * *

Voilà voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il était à votre convenance, en tout cas moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Le capitaine Nomed est un produit de mon invention dont on se passerait bien je l'accorde, mais il montre bien comment sont la plupart des marines dans One Piece. Le prochain chapitre sera plus…kawai. D'ailleurs j'ai peur qu'il fasse trop à l'eau de rose et que ça ne ressemble pas à Sanji. Vous en jugerez lorsque je le posterai.

Zoro et Sanji, d'une même voix : Un autre ? Quelle horreur !

Jindri : Comment ça quelle horreur ? Vous êtes si mignons à vous repousser.

Sanji : Mignons ?

Zoro : Laisse tomber, je crois qu'elle a l'esprit dérangé.

Jindri : Mais non mais non, je suis tout à fait normale (à part quelques pulsions sadiques envers mes personnages et les persos de fic). Et ne vous plaignez pas, au début je voulais vous torturer.

Zoro et Sanji : Quoi ??

L'auteur part dans un énorme rire et part, laissant les deux pirates bouche bée.

Je m'excuse, je n'ai pu résister à l'envie de faire ça. Bon, je reviens de vacances dans environ deux semaines, c'est là que je vous posterai le chapitre 4 et ensuite la fin. N'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas à gauche merci !


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà la suite après une longue absence pour laquelle je m'excuse. Mon boîtier cpl a rendu l'âme pour une énième fois et étant donné que mon père n'en avait plus en stock il a fallu en attendre un nouveau. Et en plus de cela il y a eu un événement malheureux. Enfin je ne m'étale pas, voici la suite promise et le « citron » que SaYaKa-cHaN désirait. Et je remercie meuhmeuhnette pour sa gentille review, ça encourage toujours.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Un secret à moitié dévoilé**

Sanji tenait sa main depuis des heures déjà. Il avait attendu que Chopper le dépose dans sa chambre pendant qu'il préparait le dîner et s'était discrètement faufilé là-bas. Toutes sortes de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête : Pourquoi ça m'a fait cet effet-là ? Pourquoi j'ai voulu réduire en charpie cet immonde capitaine, détruire tout son être, tout ce qui le fait ? Et pourquoi je m'inquiète autant pour cet abruti de face de melon ? Et qu'a-t-il pensé des derniers mots que j'ai prononcés ?

Zoro avait teinté de son sang les draps et sa respiration se faisait sifflante. Le cuisinier posa sa main sur le front du bretteur : il était brûlant. Il alla chercher une compresse froide et la déposa sur le front de son amant, puis reprit sa main. L'inquiétude se lisait nettement sur son visage. Il avait besoin de repos mais ne voulait pas laisser Zoro. C'est pourquoi il se glissa à côté de l'épéiste, son bras gauche sur son ventre et le droit dans ses cheveux. C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit, pour deux heures. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la nuit était tombée. Il observa Zoro tout en caressant ses cheveux, toujours aussi inquiet. Et finalement, à force de le regarder, Sanji comprit enfin :

-Et merde. Tout ça c'est parce que…je…je t'aime putain de bretteur.

Seule une respiration sifflante lui répondit. Après tout, le blond croyait que son amant était toujours endormi. Mais un ricanement se fit entendre, suivi de quelques mots :

-Ça tombe bien, sourcil en vrille, je t'aime aussi.

Une fois de plus, il avait surpris Sanji qui le regardait, l'air de ne pas croire un mot de ce qu'il disait :

-Mais…Mais…

-Mais quoi ? Je t'aime c'est tout. Je ne peux ni le nier ni me retenir. Tu me fais un effet tel que je suis obligé de céder à mes pulsions.

Zoro regardait le cuisinier avec des yeux brillants mais dans lesquels se trouvait une flamme. Une flamme bien vive. De toute évidence, il voulait une dose de Sanji (1). Immédiatement :

-Enlève ta chemise.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention de… ?

-Oh que si.

Un sourire carnassier s'étendait sur les lèvres de Zoro. Il en était presque effrayant.

-Allez, cesse de jouer les jeunes filles prudes et embrasse-moi baka cook.

Encore un peu abasourdi, Sanji s'exécuta. Tout d'abord, leurs gestes se montraient un peu maladroits alors qu'ils se déshabillaient l'un l'autre. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient coucher avec un homme. Puis au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, leurs mouvements se montraient un peu plus réfléchis et ils prirent de l'assurance. Les mains de Sanji se trouvaient sur le dos de son vis-à-vis tandis que celui-ci embrassait pleinement chaque parcelle du corps qui s'offrait à lui. Il descendait toujours plus bas et arriva enfin à la partie sensible de l'anatomie masculine de son amant, qui commençait déjà à se raidir sous le contact permanent et les avances du bretteur. Il se laissait dominer. Ce n'était que justice après ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Et puis il savait que Zoro n'aurait pas supporté l'idée d'être le second à dominer l'autre. C'est pourquoi il le laissa un petit moment profiter de son corps, et notamment de son sexe qu'il avait pris en main et auquel il imprimait des va et vient. Des gémissements de plaisir sortirent de la gorge du cuisinier, lesquels furent vite étouffés par la bouche de l'épéiste qui avait happé les lèvres du jeune blond avec excitation. La fièvre dont il avait précédemment été la victime avait disparu pour laisser la place à une toute autre fièvre. Son cœur était totalement embrasé sous le contact du cuisinier qui se libéra dans sa main. Enfin, Sanji en eut assez d'être dominé et prit les choses en main : il poussa le bretteur sur le dos et le regarda. Les yeux verts exprimaient l'exaltation qui s'était emparée de Zoro et les yeux bleus exprimaient l'envie. L'envie d'un corps à présent accessible. L'envie de posséder un être tout entier. Qu'il soit vôtre et que vous soyez sien. Et c'était le cas à ce moment précis. Chacun appartenait à l'autre tout en étant libre de ses choix. Sanji chuchota en jouant avec une mèche verte :

-Qui aurait cru que je le ferais avec toi ? C'est impossible. Et pourtant tu es bien là, je peux toucher chaque parcelle de ton corps, te faire ce que je veux. Tu m'appartiens.

-Mais n'oublie pas que toi aussi tu m'appartiens Sanji.

-Promets-moi que, quoi qu'il se passe, tu me feras confiance.

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de l'épéiste : demander ça maintenant. C'était inattendu. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Mais Zoro ayant complètement confiance en Sanji, il promit :

-Bien sûr. Je te ferai toujours confiance, je te le promets.

Souriant, le blond reprit. Veillant à ne pas blesser davantage l'épéiste ou réveiller ses blessures, il caressa tendrement l'ensemble de son corps tout en l'embrassant avec passion et à son tour, Zoro se laissa faire. Mais à cause de ce que ces gestes impliquaient, de la promesse faite auparavant, Sanji revoyait d'anciennes images de son passé. Et elles n'étaient pas des plus enchanteresses. La dernière fois qu'il s'était lié à ce point avec quelqu'un, rien n'était ressorti de bon. Il eut peur. Peur que cela se passe comme sur le Baratie. Il ne voulait perdre personne d'autre. Il tenta de chasser ces images, mais elles revenaient avec insistance. Il s'arrêta et posa sa tête sur le torse du bretteur. Celui-ci ne devait pas voir son trouble, c'était gênant de penser à cela à un tel moment. Mais il ne put empêcher une larme de couler sur sa joue et de finir sa course sur Zoro. Étonné, il releva la tête du cuisinier vers lui. Les yeux bleus se firent fuyants. Avouer son amour, ce n'était pas trop demander, mais avouer complètement ses faiblesses, ce n'était pas encore possible pour le blond. L'épéiste le comprit. Avec un soupir, il reposa la tête de son amant sur son torse et caressa tendrement ses cheveux. Pour qu'il se résolve à faire cela, toutes sortes de démons avaient dû se battre en lui.

-Je suis désolé Zoro.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai dû vouloir aller un peu trop vite pour toi.

Les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer lui coûtaient parce que tout son être voulait le contraire. Son désir n'avait pas encore été satisfait.

-Si tu veux…on s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui.

Sanji se glissa sur Zoro et enfouit sa tête au creux de l'épaule droite du bretteur. D'un signe de tête il lui fit comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas que tout ceci cesse.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est que…tant de choses se bousculent dans ma tête. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux vraiment. Si je suis prêt à rester avec toi au risque de…

Mais il ne put achever sa phrase. C'était trop dur. Il avait à nouveau peur. Il serra plus encore son vis-à-vis malgré sa fierté qui l'en dissuadait. Un léger baiser fut déposé sur sa douce chevelure blonde.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire davantage si tu ne le veux pas.

-Si. Il faut bien que je te le dise, tu ne peux pas rester sans comprendre.

-Tu n'es pas obligé.

-Mais…

-Mais quoi ? C'est toi que ça regarde, pas moi.

-Bien sûr que si ça te regarde ! Je sais très bien ce que tu voulais ce soir. Parce que je croyais souhaiter la même chose. Seulement je ne suis plus sûr de désirer m'attacher autant à toi. Mais c'est trop tard, tu comptes bien trop pour moi, et ce que je devrais faire, c'est partir et ne plus jamais reparler de cela avec toi. Nous devrions nous oublier l'un l'autre. Nous sommes peut-être faits pour être ensemble mais si…si………Je ne le supporterais pas !

Il enfouit à nouveau sa tête au creux de l'épaule musclée. Puis il fit un geste pour partir mais Zoro le retint contre lui.

-Je ne te laisserai sûrement pas partir ainsi. Pas sans une véritable raison. Ce que tu m'as dit ne me convient pas si tu veux me quitter.

-Crois-moi, c'est mieux ainsi. En vérité, je ne pense pas que l'on soit faits l'un pour l'autre.

-Menteur. Ce doit être une caractéristique commune, non ? Tu sais combien je déteste devoir faire ces gestes. Tu vas devoir te racheter autrement.

Le blond vit un autre sourire carnassier sur les lèvres de Zoro. Puis l'épéiste posa sa main sur l'une des joues du cuisinier et tenta de le rassurer :

-Même si l'on n'est pas faits l'un pour l'autre, quelle importance est-ce que ça a ? Essayons, au moins. Moi je le veux. Je ne souhaite pas rater ma chance pour une raison que tu ne veux même pas me dévoiler.

Tout en disant cela, il avait pris le jeune homme dans ses bras et le serrait tendrement contre lui, caressant avec douceur son dos. Quant à Sanji, il sentait qu'il allait craquer. Il était si…affectueux, pour une fois. Et cela le touchait au plus profond de lui-même. Mais la raison serait bien trop gênante une fois révélée. Néanmoins, Zoro continuait son jeu et le jeune blond pressentit qu'il allait abandonner. Mais pire que tout, il sentait son cœur sur le point d'éclater. Il repoussa violemment le bretteur qui ne lâcha pas le bras pâle, de peur que son amant parte.

-Ça suffit ! Tu ne vois donc pas que je vais exploser ! Je t'aime stupide marimo, bien que ça me coûte de l'avouer. Et je vois bien que ton petit jeu n'a pour but que de me faire avouer. Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Eh bien voilà : je ne veux perdre personne d'autre !

S'éloignant de l'épéiste qui avait relâché son étreinte sous la stupéfaction, il rabattit les draps sur lui.

-Je ne vois pas quel est le rapport avec…nous. Tu ne veux pas t'attacher à moi par peur de me perdre et de souffrir, c'est ça ?

Le bretteur ricana :

-Baka. Te prendre la tête pour si peu.

Le blond ne répondit pas et s'enfouit un peu plus sous les couvertures.

-Je ne mourrai pas à cause d'une blessure comme celle-là. Je suis déjà en état de te faire l'amour alors tu penses bien que tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.

Enfin il consentit à sortir la tête de dessous les draps et à répondre à son amant :

-Je le sais bien ! Mais si jamais on était tombés contre quelqu'un de plus fort ? Tu ne penses donc pas à l'avenir tête d'algues ?

La main du bretteur caressa la joue du cuisinier :

-Je pense à l'avenir que j'ai en face de moi. J'ai fait une promesse à Luffy. Promesse que je compte bien tenir. Avant d'être devenu le meilleur épéiste du monde, je ne peux pas mourir. Et quand je le serai devenu, je serai imbattable. Alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tout ira bien, j'en suis certain.

Il prit à nouveau le jeune homme dans ses bras.

-Je vais continuer, ça va aller ?

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que quelqu'un prenait ainsi soin de lui. Il se sentit soudain transporté dans le passé. Lorsqu'il était un pré-adolescent. Et que lorsqu'il avait un coup de cafard ou un problème, sa meilleure amie Yuki venait le consoler dans sa chambre. Elle s'asseyait à côté de lui sur le lit, le prenait dans ses bras et ils restaient comme cela un long moment sans dire un seul mot. Quand il se levait, c'était le signe qu'il allait mieux. Et quand il souriait après c'est que ce dont il avait souffert n'était pas très important. Encore maintenant elle lui manquait. Mais si elle était toujours en vie, serait-il parti sur le Vogue Merry ? L'aurait-il laissée sur le Baratie ? Probablement pas. Et du coup il serait toujours avec sa sœur et n'aurait pas rencontré cet abruti. Une grande perte ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il savait qu'après cette nuit il serait encore plus attaché à ce baka marimo. Alors fallait-il qu'il le laisse faire ? Zoro attendrait sa réponse mais pas éternellement. Il sentait son impatience à travers les battements de son cœur. Ils devenaient de plus en plus rapides. De plus, sa main descendait le long de son dos. Quelle décision devait-il prendre ? Essayer de faire sa vie avec lui comme amant ? Ou comme simple ami ?

-Je…Je ne sais pas Zoro.

Le concerné arrêta sa main et repoussa Sanji en face de lui.

-Décide-toi vite. Je ne pense pas que mon corps t'attendra encore longtemps.

Le blond s'allongea à côté de l'épéiste et ferma les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je suis perdu tête de thé vert ! Tu peux le comprendre ça ?

-Non. Pas quand celui que tu aimes te tend les bras sourcil en vrille.

-Ce que je sais, c'est que…

Non, décidément, il n'y arriverait pas. Il ne pourrait jamais le lui dire en face. Mais il le fallait. Au moins qu'il comprenne et ensuite, il partirait. Oui, il devait le laisser tomber. Ce serait mieux pour tous. Ça ne compliquerait pas la vie de leurs nakamas et il n'aurait pas constamment peur lorsqu'il serait victime de blessures importantes, du point de vue d'hommes surhumains. Mais…l'abandonner juste pour cela et de ce fait lui briser le cœur. Était-ce raisonnable ? Non, bien sûr que non. Mais au moins lui dire.

-Mais merde Zoro ! Tu ne comprends donc pas que je ne veux pas te perdre ? Et que si jamais je pars maintenant je ne serai pas aussi attaché à toi et si tu meurs je ne ressentirai rien. Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux perdre personne d'autre qui compte à mes yeux. Et ça me fait chier de te l'avouer.

Il fit une pause, semblant réfléchir, puis il acheva :

-En réalité, je dois être faible pour penser une telle chose.

À ces mots, Zoro éclata de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir le cuisinier. Il se sentait stupide d'avoir tout révélé au bretteur. Puis il s'en énerva :

-Si je suis ridicule dis-le, mais ne te fous pas ainsi de moi.

L'épéiste ramena ses yeux sur Sanji. Yeux qui lui donnèrent l'impression que son cœur implosa. Puis il prit le menton du blond dans une main et rapprocha le pâle visage près du sien.

-Tu n'es pas ridicule. Et encore moins faible. Ce qui est ridicule, c'est de croire que je vais mourir bientôt. Crois-moi, je vais longtemps rester sur Terre pour avoir le plaisir de te faire chier baka cook.

Il l'embrassa, sans approfondir. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Sanji en voulait plus. Il s'accrocha à Zoro comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher.

-Pourquoi as-tu toujours ce que tu veux face de melon ?

Le concerné ricana :

-Parce que je sais toujours comment l'obtenir.

Ils reprirent doucement leurs caresses. Seulement, Zoro ne pouvait pas se satisfaire uniquement de ça.

-J'en veux plus Sanji. Je te veux tout entier, te posséder.

-Alors vas-y avant que je ne change d'avis.

En remerciement, Zoro s'empara des douces lèvres qui s'offraient à lui. Ses mains descendirent le long des hanches du cuisinier pour s'arrêter aux cuisses. Et sans brusquerie, il pénétra son amant, lui arrachant un léger cri de douleur qui laissa vite place au plaisir de sentir le bretteur en lui. Zoro captura le regard du blond et murmura avec tendresse quelques mots :

-S'il te plaît, reste avec moi Sanji. Je t'aime.

Un léger rire secoua le torse du jeune homme :

-Lorsque…tu m'as regardé dans les yeux, Zoro. J'avais…déjà abandonné.

* * *

(1) Référence à Junjou romantica épisode 8 mdr. Désolée j'ai pas trouvé mieux.

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre 4 est fini. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (que ce soit en bien ou mal). J 'espère que le lemon ne vous a pas déçus, que ça ne faisait pas trop à l'eau de rose et que Sanji n'était pas OOC. N'hésitez surtout pas à critiquer, c'est bénéfique pour les auteurs.

Quant au chapitre 5, je sais qu'il va décevoir certaines personnes mais je me suis quand même amusée en l'écrivant et je compte faire une suite avec la sœur de Sanji après le chapitre 4 qui diffèrera de ce chapitre 5. Enfin, vous comprendrez lorsque vous aurez lu le chapitre 5. Contactez-moi si vous la voulez, je ne sais pas si je vais la publier.


	5. Chapter 5

**Et enfin voilà la fin de ma superbe fic !! Non je plaisante, elle est loin d'être superbe. Je sais qu'il doit y avoir des fautes par-ci par-là et des phrases mal tournées. Enfin bref, je ne vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps. Voici enfin la fin tant promise. Et cette fois, je vous en prie, plein plein plein de reviews plz. Je n'en ai même pas eu une seule pour le chapitre 4. Ca m'a rendue triste et je me suis même demandée si j'allais poster la fin. Enfin, là voilà et bonne lecture !!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Une fin inattendue**

-Aaaaaaaaah !! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!

Sanji s'était réveillé en sueur dans son lit. Il se rassura en se disant que tous ces sentiments n'étaient pas réels et que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Très réaliste soit dit en passant, le rêve. En soupirant, il se leva, s'habilla et sortit prendre l'air afin de se changer les idées. De toute façon, il était sûr de ne pas aimer les hommes. Mais tout le passé auquel il avait rêvé était réel et il se demanda ce qu'il aurait fait si Yuki avait encore été en vie au moment de choisir s'il venait dans l'équipage ou pas. Sans doute que Luffy l'aurait voulue avec eux. Elle était assez douée avec un arc. Mais pas assez pour survivre jusqu'à ce moment. Enfin, c'était le passé. Il avait réussi à oublier le plus dur depuis. Yuki resterait toujours avec lui, mais plus jamais il ne repenserait à tout cela avec autant de douleur dans le cœur. Une fois à l'air libre, il vit Zoro. La pleine lune l'éclairait et sa silhouette se dessinait, géante, sur le pont du Thousand Sunny. Sanji s'alluma une cigarette et se dirigea vers lui :

-Oï ! Baka marimo ! J'ai fait un rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar.

Le bretteur le regarda, méprisant :

-Et en quoi ça me concerne love cook ? J'en ai rien à foutre de ton rêve.

-Tu étais dedans. C'est pour ça que c'était plutôt un cauchemar, à la limite de l'horreur même.

N'attendant pas la réaction de son ami, le cuisinier continua :

-C'était étrange. Je pouvais percevoir toutes les pensées, toutes les sensations des gens. Y compris les tiennes. Et on était…amants.

L'épéiste manqua de s'étrangler de stupeur :

-Quoi ?! Non mais ça va pas ? T'avais fumé quoi hier soir ? Vérifie si ce sont bien tes clopes. Si ça se trouve, Usopp les a échangés avec des hallucinogènes.

-Je sais, c'est très bizarre. Mais je dois tout te raconter. Après tout, nous étions les acteurs principaux…

C'est ce qu'il fit, sans omettre le moindre détail. Zoro ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois mais son visage devint vert, s'accordant agréablement avec ses cheveux, lorsque Sanji évoqua leurs baisers ; et le visage vira au violet, cette fois jurant avec ses cheveux, quand le jeune blond conta avec force détails leur relation sexuelle fictive. Le cuisinier semblait s'en amuser, même s'il oubliait qu'il s'était, quelques minutes auparavant, réveillé en sueur dans son lit à cause de cela.

Enfin, Sanji acheva son récit. Accoudés au bastingage, les deux hommes ne dirent mot durant un moment. Mais Sanji doutait quand même :

-Zoro ?

-Quoi ?

-On est amis, et rien de plus n'est-ce pas ?

Avec franchise, le bretteur répondit :

-Ouais, rien de plus. Ne te fais pas d'idées hentai cook.

Sanji sourit, tout de même songeur. C'était un drôle de rêve qu'il avait fait là. Soudain, il comprit. Il avait oublié un détail qui était à coup sûr la cause de ce rêve.

-Hey, Zoro !

-Quoi encore ?

Doucement, le blond répondit au jeune homme agacé que l'on interrompe le calme de la nuit :

-Joyeux anniversaire.

Zoro sourit à son tour et Sanji s'adossa au bastingage. Et pendant qu'ils admiraient les étoiles et l'étincelante lune, le Thousand Sunny voguait au gré du vent vers leur prochaine aventure.

* * *

**Et voilà ! C'est la fin des fins pour la fic non yaoi. Si vous voulez la suite à partir du chapitre 4 (et avec assurance que Zoro et Sanji s'aiment réellement), vous me contactez par mail (c.f. mon compte). Il y aura au programme le colonel smoker, la sœur de Sanji, le retour du capitaine Nomed et un nouveau perso sadique et vicieux (chibi-eyes). Joli programme non ?**

**À une prochaine fois et merci de m'avoir suivie jusque-là.**

**Bisous, Jindri.**


End file.
